


Eskimo Love

by Halighfataliter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halighfataliter/pseuds/Halighfataliter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eskimo Love

  


**Author's Note:**

> Medium: Indian Ink.


End file.
